Was I Really So Blind?
by Dark I Know Well
Summary: A Spring Awakening slash for all and every SA character is up for grabs! A collection of mini smuts between characters that are all oneshots unless otherwise mentioned. Rated M for a reason!


For those of you who were waiting for another one, here it is, and for those of you that weren't, give me a try. Spring Awakening, Melchior/Moritz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spring Awakening, but I do own this shirt I'm wearing!!!

**Where the Figs Lie**

Melchior was leaning on the trunk of a tree, gazing up at the stars. They looked beautiful tonight, more beautiful then usual. He gazed at all of the constant constellations, pandering about what to write next in his journal that he carried with him wherever he went. The trees rustled softly as a muse struck Melchior and he quickly put his pen to paper so it would not escape him. He stood like this for a while, completely still except for his rapidly moving hand. You might say he was even blissful, because writing in his journal was truly the only time that he felt he was in a place that he belonged. He felt that he could be as intellectual as he wanted, and no one would give him a cold look or a tilted head. No, there was only him and his journal, completely one with each other.

The only other time that he truly felt that he could be himself was when he was talking with Moritz. Not because of the matched wits, but because he could talk about anything he wanted to with Moritz and Moritz would try his best to follow what Melchior was saying. He didn't always succeed at following Melchior's thoughts and when he did fail at this, Melchior only found it funny and would try to explain his imaginings once again. There was also something about Moritz that he liked, besides his inward, stammering nature and helpless behavior that reminded Melchior of a lost puppy, there was also this look of true innocence that Melchior had never seen in anyone before. For example, just the other day, Moritz explained to Melchior that he was having dreams of women, or most specifically, women's legs. This did nothing but amuse Melchior as he saw the frightened look that had completely consumed his friend's expression.

Melchior had these dreams too, but he also had stranger dreams, dreams that involved men. He could barely remember what these dreams involved, but he knew that part of him must have enjoyed them when he got up and pulled back the covers on his bed to reveal a great arousal that had risen over night. Melchior couldn't help but spend most of his time thinking about these dreams, trying to remember anything he could. The only thing he ever did was some of the men that appeared. Most of the time, it was only imaginings, men he had never seen before in his life, but there were a few times that it had been Moritz. He remembered nothing else about those dreams, only that Moritz had been in them, and the result of those dreams.

Melchior finished his writings and looked up at the sky once more. He noticed how high the moon was and thought that it was about time for him to head home. He closed his journal and set it in his back pocket before started off down the familiar path home when he suddenly heard a rumbling in the bushes beside him. He stood still as he heard the rustling grow closer. He was shocked to find a dirt-covered and heavily breathing Moritz fall over the last of the bushes.

"Moritz? What on earth are you doing here?" Melchior asked, going over to his friend and helping him to his feet.

"Melchi?" Moritz said, looking at Melchior with transfixed eyes. Melchior became uncomfortable at being stared at like this.

"Moritz! What are you doing here?" Melchior asked again, giving his friend a shake.

"Melchi, I-I can't believe it's y-you. I can't believe it's r-really you!" Moritz pulled Melchior in for a tight embrace. "I'm so glad to see you." Moritz whispered into Melchior's ear.

"It's nice to see you too," Melchior said, returning the embrace for a minute before pulling away and looking his friend in the eye. "But what are you doing in the woods in the middle of the night? And why are you covered in dirt?"

Moritz looked down at the ground. "I've been coming o-out here for the past few days."

"Why?" Melchior asked, looking at his friend with concern. All Moritz did was pull out a gun from his pocket. Melchior was covered with a sense of realization as he saw the butt of the gun dangling from his friend's thumb and index finger. Melchior grabbed the gun from Moritz. "What were you doing with this?" Melchior didn't want to hear the answer, because he knew what it would be.

"I was…I-I was…"

"Moritz." Melchior looked at the expression that was on Moritz face. So many emotions - fear, pain, embarrassment, all mixed into one expression. Melchior was surprised when he found Moritz collapsed on him.

"Oh, Melchior! I was going to kill myself!" Moritz screamed into his friend. Melchior held Moritz as he began to sob. Melchior only pulled Moritz closer and began rubbing his back. They stood there like this for a while, until Melchior finally heard his friend's sobs begin to settle down.

"Moritz, you can't do this to yourself. What would you want to kill yourself for anyway?" Melchior asked as he slowly pulled Moritz away from him.

"Because, I'm completely useless. My grades are terrible, and I know you've tried your best to tutor me, Melchior, but I don't think that I will pass my exams. My p-parents will see me as a disappointment, and with no school degree, I won't be able to find any k-kind of decent job. It would be better if I just…disappeared," Moritz said in a big rush. Except for the last word which he barely whispered.

"Don't say that, Moritz. There's always another way," Melchior said as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Moritz. Moritz accepted and blew his nose.

"No one would miss me." Moritz returned the handkerchief.

"That's not true," Melchior said, suddenly finding himself looking at the ground.

"R-really? Who? My p-parents? They see me as nothing but a disappointment. Hanschen? He'll move on just as easily as my parents-"

"Me?"

Melchior was now looking Moritz in the eyes. Moritz was silent for a moment, contemplating this.

"P-p-prove it." Moritz returned Melchior's look. Melchior wondered how to do as his friend said. He wondered how he could show all the feelings he had for Moritz in one simple action. After all, there was so much that Melchior still had to say to Moritz, this action would probably determine how much Melchior got to say to Moritz. All of it, or none at all. But Melchior also wanted Moritz to know that it was from him, not just another action that would tell Moritz to stay here and it wouldn't mean anything. Melchior was thinking about this for about half a minute when an idea struck him. He had no idea from where the idea came and he had no idea where it would go, but he did know that it would work. For Moritz, it had to work.

Melchior slowly set the gun down on the ground and walked closer to his friend. He then set his hands on Moritz's hips. "M-Melchi, w-w-what are you-" Moritz stammered before Melchior cut him off by his lips pressing against Moritz's. It was an…interesting feeling. Moritz tasted like a mix between dirt, saliva, and Moritz, his own specific taste. Melchior wasn't sure where to go from this point, but Moritz didn't seem to mind. In fact, Moritz slipped his tongue into Melchior's mouth and explored. Melchior loved this feeling and began sucking on Moritz's tongue, savoring the taste.

Moritz's hands were everywhere on his friend: his back, his butt, chest, his hair, everywhere. Melchior moved his hands to cup Moritz's face and broke the kiss. Melchior looked at the desperation and passion that filled Moritz's eyes. Melchior could feel the same passion rising within him. He knew that this must be right, to feel this way, and to want to be with Moritz.

So with fumbling hands, he started to unbutton Moritz's shirt. Moritz gulped and opened his mouth to say something, but it appeared to die down in his throat. Melchior quickly undid the last button and slid the shirt off Moritz's shoulders. It fell to the soft ground without another sound.

Melchior's hands ran along Moritz's smooth chest. He felt so warm compared to the cool night air. Melchior wanted to take all of Moritz in and hold him there. Then they could both be warm, and they could both be together.

Melchior made his way down to Moritz's trousers and felt the now obvious bulge that had risen there. Moritz gasped at the feeling. "M-M-M-M-Melchi…"

"Shhh," Melchior said as he continued to massage the bulge. Moritz stood eyes closed and mouth agape, obviously appreciating the sensation. Melchior would be lying if he said that he wasn't aroused by this as well. On the contrary, he had never felt such an insatiable need rise up within him.

Moritz stumbled into Melchior. Melchior fully embraced his friend. He then pulled Moritz's head up and began to kiss him again. Melchior felt Moritz groan into his mouth as Moritz straightened up and they both felt their crotches brush against each other. Moritz immediately pushed his full body against Melchior. Melchior gave into Moritz and let himself be pushed back until he felt the bark of a tree against him. Moritz then began to unbutton Melchior's shirt as quickly and seemingly as sloppily as he could. Melchior wondered what was going through Moritz mind but didn't let this bother him as he slid the button-up down his arms and to the ground. Melchior loved the feeling of Moritz's bare chest against his, Moritz's hands running through his hair, Moritz's body not letting an inch come between the two of them. Melchior wanted to make Moritz feel as good as he did. Suddenly he had an idea.

Melchior broke his kiss with Moritz and slowly got onto his knees. He felt an odd sense of fear suddenly take him over as he began to unbutton Moritz's trousers. He wasn't necessarily scared, but he had this odd sense of excitement rising inside him that made his stomach turn. His mind was telling him that this was wrong, but his heart only felt his love for Moritz, and ultimately that was what Melchior followed as he pulled down Moritz trousers and underwear in one motion to reveal Moritz's awaiting arousal. He looked up at Moritz who looked back at him with his big eyes filled with their ever present fear, undeniable passion that looked to have not worn down, and a small hint of curiosity. Melchior thought that he had kept his friend waiting long enough.

So, without a second thought, he swallowed Moritz's head. It felt…odd. Moritz tasted of sweat, dirt, and Moritz's own signature taste. Melchior glanced up and saw that Moritz's had his eyes closed. Melchior assumed this was a good sign and took in more of Moritz, which Moritz responded to with a lengthy moan. Melchior was encouraged by this and took in as much as he could without choking and then slid back to the head. The odd feeling hadn't disappeared yet, but his stomach wasn't in knots anymore. Melchior wrapped his hand around Moritz's base and slid down the head again, and then slid back, then in again, setting an even rhythm. Moritz made all sorts of noises that Melchior had never heard before mixed with the occasional groan or whimper. But Moritz was definitely encouraging Melchior's act by the hand in Melchior's hair that was pushing towards Moritz's crotch. Melchior began to experiment as he became familiar with the motions, doubting he would ever get used to the feeling. So he began to move his tongue as he continued his motions, much to Moritz's obvious enjoyment.

Melchior suddenly felt Moritz's hands move to his armpits and lift him to his feet. Melchior gave Moritz a puzzled expression as Moritz pulled him in for a kiss. Melchior responded but was still a tad bit puzzled until he felt a different taste mixed with the kiss. Tears. Moritz had been crying. As Melchior tried to process this, Moritz broke the kiss and whispered something in Melchior's ear.

"I love you, Melchi."

Moritz then started down Melchior's body until he reached Melchior's trousers. Melchior tried to see what Moritz was trying to say until he found Moritz's mouth consuming his head. After that, nothing else seemed to matter. His understanding of Moritz tears, his worrying of Moritz, his Latin homework that was due tomorrow. All of it seemed to go away and all that remained was him, Moritz, and their love. Melchior felt that he must have been dead until this moment because as Moritz began to set a rhythm that was a little faster then Melchior's. Something within Melchior seemed to have awakened, and suddenly life seemed to be flowing through him and he knew that this must be right. He was made to be with Moritz. Melchior wanted to scream his love up into the sky, but all that came out were noises that were similar to Moritz's. Melchior was glad to have a tree to lean against, otherwise, he might have fallen to his knees by now. He could feel Moritz begin to experiment as he had. Moritz also moved his hands up and down Melchior's smooth abdomen and across his pectorals, stopping to massage each of his nipples.

Melchior continued to bask in each sensual sensation and kept thinking about how to pay Moritz back. There had to be some way to show Moritz how much he loved Moritz. Some way…

An idea struck Melchior as he pulled Moritz up from his previous position; took off their trousers, socks, and shoes; and brought Moritz to eye level. "Moritz, let me make love to you," Melchior said with a huge smile. Moritz gave him a quizzical expression as Melchior pulled him in for a kiss. While still kissing, Melchior snaked his way around Moritz and broke the kiss as he pushed Moritz up against the tree. Melchior brought his fingers to his mouth and covered them with his mouth's contents before placing one of the fingers as Moritz's entrance. "Ready?"

Moritz only nodded. Melchior then proceeded to penetrate Moritz's entrance. Even entering slowly, Melchior could see Moritz clench his hands against the bark. Melchior began to think that this was a bad idea. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes. It's just cold." Moritz said reassuringly. So Melchior continued his slow intrusion until the index was completely inside. Melchior let it sit a minute before moving it around, causing Moritz to yelp a little. Melchior exited Moritz slowly and then tried to enter him with two fingers. Moritz seemed to brace himself as the fingers entered him, clutching at the tree even tighter. Melchior continued into Moritz until they were both fully inside Moritz. He then began to scissor Moritz, gently. Moritz gasped. Melchior then removed his fingers and held his erection up against Moritz's entrance. He took a deep breath before entering Moritz.

Moritz breathed in sharply and, if possible, clutched the tree tighter. Melchior continued to gradually enter Moritz until Melchior felt his base touch Moritz's butt cheeks. He remained there for Moritz's body to get used to him as Moritz kept making these odd hissing noises. After a while, Melchior began to slowly remove himself, and then enter again, setting a slow even pace. Moritz panted throughout this until it seemed like he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Melchi, f-faster," he said through clenched teeth. Melchior did as he asked, increasing the pace. This seem to liven both of them up as Melchior felt himself brush against something that made Moritz's mouth open wide. He didn't say anything, but he pants began to grow more and more uneven, as did Melchior's. Suddenly, it seemed that all the heat and passion was back with even more fire as Melchior continued to make love to Moritz. Melchior was grunting with every thrust now when he suddenly heard Moritz.

"Melchi, I think that, I think that. Augh!" he said as he ejaculated right onto the tree in front of him. Melchior soon followed him and exited his lover. Before too long, they were both in a heated heap at the base of the tree, both trying to regain their breath. Melchior was the first.

"What do you think, Moritz?" Melchior asked. Moritz looked puzzled but then remembered his words before their climax.

"Oh," his cheeks suddenly turned a deep red, "I was thinking that maybe n-next time, I c-could make love to you." Moritz said, looking down. Melchior smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that's a splendid idea, Moritz."

* * *

Welp, that's about it. **_Please_** tell me what you guys think, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
